Together Again
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: Tauriel left after the end of the battle when she heard footsteps coming up the mountain for Kili. Two years later we find her settled outside of Moria. One morning she find two unexpected guests being chased by the orcs she hunted. What will change? Will Balin and Dwalin be able to save her from fading? Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own Hobbit, only the plot. I started writing one fic for Kílí and Tauriel then this one came up and demanded attention. I only happily obliged. Enjoy! Please review if you like it!

**Chapter 1**

**Unexpected Meetings**

_Pain. Emptiness. Tauriel's heart shattered the moment Bolg's weapon sliced into Kílí's chest. There would be no rescuing him this time. The weapon had went straight into his heart. Not even an elf would survive such a blow._

_ Pain gave way to anger as Kílí dropped from the orcs' grasp. No gentleness for the dead, just a release of that which no longer mattered. 'Well if Kílí doesn't matter to you,' Tauriel thought. 'Then you won't mind if I do this!' She no longer cared about her own well-being. Only that his murder avenged. What better way to go down with your opponent than over the cliff? Of course think back, that hadn't entirely gone worked. It had only made her body more sore, Bolg angry, and brought her away from Kílí._

_ When Legolas joined the fight, Tauriel barely noticed. She only knew that Kílí was alone. Fighting the pain in her body, she had climbed up the cliff to where he had fallen. Tauriel fell to her knees beside the fallen dwarf. Already his body was cold, the blood from his chest wound had stilled. Tauriel checked his pulse, hoping that there might be something, anything. Nothing. He was dead._

Tauriel gasped and sprang out from under the bedcovers. Her body was covered in sweat. "Just a dream." It had been two years since the battle for the mountain, yet each night she dreamt of it as if it was still happening. She reached for the cloth she kept on her bedside table, wiping the sweat from her face with it. Her room was still dark meaning morning had not yet come. Tauriel rose from her bed, stripping her sweat-soaked night clothes as she did so. Attached to her bedroom was a small bathroom with a tub already filled with steaming water waiting for her.

This had become routine since the battle. Wake before dawn, bathe away the sweat and memories, then begin the tasks for the day however few they may be. After bathing, she dressed. No longer wearing the outfit she had as Captain of the Guard, she donned simple green cotton breeches, a dark green shirt which tucked neatly into the pants, and her bracers and boots which had been her own before joining the guard. Her weapons she also donned, the twin daggers, a gift from Legolas when she had mastered them, arrows, and bow. The bow she looked at painfully. Her bow had been broken by Thranduil when she had confronted him. This bow had been Kílí's. It was the only thing of his that she had kept before leaving.

The memory overtook her as she stared glassy-eyed at the bow. _Sill kneeling at Kílí's side, she heard hard footsteps. Dwarf pounding feet. They had come for their prince. If they saw her they would blame her for his death. Kissing his cold lips one last time, she grabbed his fallen bow. His favorite weapon. Not staying to see the dwarves, Tauriel climbed the cliff face and vaulted away, fresh tears stilling her eyes partially blinding her._

Tauriel shook her head to clear the memory from her mind. They had been coming more and more to her lately. 'It's almost been two years,' she thought. 'Memories arise strongest around the anniversaries.' She slung the bow across her back and left her small hut. Located on the northern borders of Lorién, the elf was isolated but well provided for by the forest and few human settlements that lay north of the forest. She traded with the humans and stayed clear of the elves if she could help it. She had permission from the White Lady to stay in Lorién, but Tauriel could not bear the looks that many had given her even among the more open-minded Silven elves of Lothlorién. Lady Galadriel had understood and had not judged her, allowing her refuge under her trees and protection both in and outside of the city. So Tauriel had made a small place of her own far away from Erebor and the Greenwood. Ostracized from her own people, she lived alone, fighting any orcs that traveled out of Moria, for she lived on the edge of the forest that bordered the Misty Mountains and the exit to the ancient dwarf kingdom.

She did not know why it was here that she chose to stay. One would think she's want to stay far away from anything to do with dwarves since losing Kílí. But it was an orc that had slain him, just as orcs has slain her parents. She had heard that Moria was overrun with orcs and goblins. 'Good. Let them come out and find me. I will teach them the meaning of fear and pain.' So her home was built just inside the protected forest of Lorién, but every day she would scout for orcs outside the forest near the exit of the mountain. Of those she slew, their bodies would burn while their heads would be mounted on a branch next to the smoldering flesh. She felt nothing for the orcs that she killed, just has the one who slew Kílí had felt nothing. Slowly her heart grew cold and hard, just as Thranduil had. His anger and pain though were controlled, calculated. Hers were everything but.

For two years she hunted orcs, slaughtering them and leaving their corpses where their comrades could see. Soon she was known among them as the 'Dagalur Galin Karanzol' or 'Demonic Crazy Elf' as a literal translation. Slowly the orcs of Moria began to fear the Elf that so meticulously slaughtered so many in so little time.

Today was a hunting day for Tauriel. Every time she had the specific nightmare about Kílí's death she went on an orc hunt. It did not help the pain, but hunting helped release her pent up anger and fury. Today was no different. Even more so since she had both dreamt his death and kept having her memories pulled to the surface. Mentally recounting the days, Tauriel realized that it was indeed the anniversary of his death. Exactly two years since the battle. Even more reason to hunt. Work to the point of exhaustion so no dreams would come through during the night.

Tauriel left her home, the mid-morning sun shining over the mountain peaks. Out of the forest she walked greeting the sun, enjoying the warmth on her face. Almost immediately after setting free of the forest, she heard sounds of fighting.

Metal on metal, grunts, and the painful howling of orcs near the exit of Moria. Never one to flee from a fight, Tauriel ran fight into the middle of it. She saw the problem right away. Hundreds of orcs had spilled out of the exit following the tails of two dwarves. The dwarves were fighting well, but were clearly outnumbered and were tiring. Tauriel leapt into the fray, startling both dwarves and many orcs. Some orcs simply fled, recognizing the she-elf.

"Dagalur Galin Karanzol!" the orcs yelled as they ran.

Confused as the dwarves were by her appearance, the rallied to her side, standing their ground against their foe. The orcs, realizing they were beat, broke rank and fled back into the mines.

When the remaining orcs were either dead or gone, Tauriel let out a sigh. Remembering the dwarves she steeled herself. She had not been around dwarves since the battle for Erebor. Turning to them, she was shocked to recognize the dwarves as two of her former prisoners!

"By Aüle we thank you," the elder of the two said. He sported a long white beard with white hair on top of his head to match. His partner was as dark haired as Kílí had been, but bald on top with blue tattoos all over his scalp. "Wait a moment. You look familiar lass. Have we met before?"

"We first met in the forest of Mirkwood while you were about to be eaten by spiders," Tauriel replied dryly. She wanted away from those who knew Kílí.

"You are the Captain of King Thranduil's guard," the same dwarf exclaimed. "You seem much paler though from what I remember."

Tauriel winced. She did not like having another reminder of what she was going through. She saw it daily as it is. "Not anymore," she corrected. "I had been the Captain at the time but no longer."

The second dwarf glared at the elf. "You were the one that healed Kílí in Laketown," he stated gruffly.

Tauriel nodded once. "That was me yes."

"So you were there, at the battle?" the first dwarf asked.

"Is it common among dwarves to hound someone with questions without proper introductions?" Tauriel snapped.

The elder dwarf sighed. "Forgive me lass, I am Balin son of Fundin at your service." He bowed to her before lightly smacking his companion on the arm.

"I am Dwalin son of Fundin at your service," the big dwarf said also bowing.

"I am Tauriel formerly of the Woodland Realm," she introduced inclining her head. "Now I dwell on the edge of Lorién. Follow me. More orcs will come and you both have injuries that must be tended. My home is not far."

"We would be honored," Balin said before his brother could refuse. Both dwarves had many cuts and scrapes. Knowing the hospitality of the Elves as they did, they would be offered food as well as a place to sleep.

The dwarves followed Tauriel into the shade of the trees and to her small home. She lit the lamps as the two dwarves sat at her small kitchen table. Tauriel brought over her medicine kit, setting it on the table between them. "You are welcome to what you need," she offered. "I can always get more on my next visit to Lothlorién."

"Thank you Tauriel," Balin said. Both he and Dwalin took off their shirts, each taking stock of their own injuries. Both sported long cuts up and down their chests and arms. Most of the scratches had stopped bleeding, but needed to be cleaned nonetheless. Tauriel drew up water from the well and brought cloth also setting them on the table before the dwarves. Balin thanked her again as they started cleaning and bandaging their wounds.

"I will make us some food and then ready beds for you," Tauriel explained. "You both will need rest and the hills will be swarming with orcs by nightfall looking for you. It will not be safe until morning. You can leave then."

Balin nodded his agreement. Dwalin said nothing focusing only on his wounds.

Tauriel went into her small kitchen and gathered ingredients for dinner. Knowing the dwarves as she did, they would want as much food as she could put before them. She prepared what she had, hoping it was enough. When done, she brought out venison stew, bread, ale, and whatever else had been in her stores. The dwarves were surprised when she brought out the food. 'Doubtless they had been expecting something drastic like all vegetarian as most other Elves enjoy,' Tauriel thought grinning inwardly at the looks of surprise. 'Just one way that I am different from most of my kin. I actually enjoy meat.' She sat down with her guests to eat, smiling slightly. "I hope the food is to your liking."

The dwarves nodded, both mouths full. Swallowing, Balin asked, "Why are you here and not with your kin in the Woodland Realm?"

Tauriel sighed. She figured that he might have questions for her. "I disobeyed my king's orders by pursuing your company after we lost you at the river," she explained. "For that and for my part in healing Kílí, I was banished."

"So why did you not stay in Erebor?" Balin asked. "Kílí speaks highly of you. He believed that you had fallen in battle when you did not return to him."

"I could not stay close to the mountain and the forest," Tauriel explained. Then the words Balin had spoken were heard. "Wait…'speaks'? Kílí is dead. He fell on Ravenhill. I saw both his fall and felt his pulse. There was no pulse."

The brothers exchanged glances. "You do not know then," Balin stated.

"Know what?"

"Kílí lives."

"You lie."

"I do not lass," Balin said. "Come back to the mountain with us and see for yourself."

"If he lives then why is he not king? The last I heard the former Lord of the Iron Hills is King Under the Mountain. From my recollection, after Thorin, Fílí was the heir. After the elder brother would come Kílí. If he had survived the battle then he would be king instead of Dain."

"I see you are well versed in the line of succession," Balin noted. "But there is a certain text in our laws that plainly read that if an heir does not want to be king or if said heir is unfit to be King he can give the crown to the next closest relative. Kílí grieves still for the loss of his uncle and brother. But he also grieves for you. After he awoke, he put that law into play giving Dain the crown and him freedom to grieve in his own way. If you would only come back with us my lady you would see for yourself that I do not lie."

Tauriel shook her head. "I vowed both never to return to the mountain or to Mirkwood. It is here I have settled and here I will remain until I fade."

"Tormenting orcs on a daily basis?"

Tauriel looked to Balin shocked. "I do understand the Black Speech though I do not speak it. The orcs we fought today fled in terror after you joined the fight. The words they spoke as they ran meant 'Demonic Crazy Elf'. Obviously they meant you since you are one of the few in the area who would hunt orc regularly."

"So that is what that means," Tauriel said sarcastically. "I wondered what they were spitting at me as I killed them. And here I thought it a term of endearment."

Balin raised his eyebrows, surprised once again by this elven female. Clearly she was different from her kin. In his experience, none made sarcastic remarks let alone jokes period. Elves were too serious for that. Balin was beginning to see why and how Kílí had fallen for the elf maid. If only she wasn't as stubborn as the prince.

"You have lived out here, cut off from the outside for two years," Balin said attempting another tactic. "Is it not time to return?"

Tauriel shook her head. "I appreciate your attempts Master Balin," she rose clearing the table of food. "But my place is as far away from Erebor as I can while still being able to hunt regularly. Here I am content and far away from dwarves, elves, and anyone else that I wish to be away from. Now you both shall be needing your rest. I do not have guest rooms but I can make up places for you to sleep in the front room for tonight. On the morrow you both can leave at first light."

Balin nodded as Tauriel carried her burden to the kitchen. He looked to his brother and sighed. Answering the question in Dwalin's eyes he said, "Moria can wait a while. The lad deserves some happiness."

Dwalin grunted his agreement. "Besides for him, she was all Bofur could talk about for days after they returned. He was the first who noticed the lads' feelings besides Fílí. If we left without telling him and Bofur came sniffing this way…We would never hear the end of it from both of them." Balin nodded agreement.

"So first light we make for the mountain. And I fear that we must make haste. The lass may not last much longer."

Tauriel set up blankets and pillows in her front room for the two dwarves. Both thanked her in their own way before settling down for the night. Tauriel made her way to her room in the back. Closing the door, she was greeted by moonlight streaming n through her window. The night was clear save for the bright full moon and the glowing stars around it. The light shined through the canopy of trees lighting on her face as she looked up at them. Her heart ached fiercely as she remembered her talks with Kílí.

_"It is memory. Pure and sacred. Like your promise." _She had given his rune stone back to him that first time then again on the mountain. She had returned to him, only to see him fall. She had no need for the stone. Her promise was fulfilled. She had put it back in his hand, willing him to come back to her as the promise meant. But he had not. So she left the rune stone, taking with her a shattered heart.

The words Balin had said plagued her mind. Kílí alive? Her pale? He being alive was preposterous. Another lie. But her being pale? She had seen her reflection in the water when she bathed. Slowly she had gone from a healthy glow, to an almost ghostly pale. She knew the affliction. She was fading as many of her race did when they could no longer live on. Instead of sailing to the Undying Lands, she would simply fade away into the wind. No longer did she feel anything when she killed orcs or tormented them. It was simply something to do to pass the time now. Soon she would simply cease to be. 'Not much longer now,' she thought looking up at the full moon. 'By the start of the next cycle I will be gone completely. Finally at peace.'


End file.
